


Of Drunken Viktors and Lost Umbrellas

by annabeth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Drunkenness, M/M, Mild Language, POV Katsuki Yuuri, Sexual Content, Viktor with a K, mention of facials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:51:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: Yuuri and a drunk Viktor walking under the same umbrella in the rain.





	Of Drunken Viktors and Lost Umbrellas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadesofhades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofhades/gifts).



> This was inspired by a piece of art by shadesofhades, which isn't quite finished yet, but will be linked here when it is! Also written for the yurionicefans weekly challenge, "rainy days".
> 
> Oh, also, I finally wrote something in Yuuri's POV! \o/
> 
> I have the link to the art now! It's [HERE!](http://shades-of-hades.dreamwidth.org/87717.html). It's so pretty. Go look at it!

"You could have just walked back yourself, you know," Yuuri said, trying to soften the complaint. But Viktor was unrepentant; just smiled—more of a leer, really—and hung off of Yuuri even more.

"But I needed the umbrella. It's raining." Viktor helpfully pointed to the sky. Yuuri sighed. It wasn't even raining very hard.

"I didn't realize you were such a baby when it came to rain," Yuuri said, grumbling a little. Viktor was drunk, and considering he was Russian and just _how much_ he could drink, that was saying something. Plus, the way he was hanging off Yuuri was making it difficult to walk, much less keep the umbrella steady.

"You caught me," Viktor slurred, a glint in his eye as he regarded Yuuri. "It isn't the rain, m'darling, it's _you_."

"You're so drunk," Yuuri replied. "Stand up a little; you're taller than me. You're going to knock me over."

"Not with that—" wink, wink, went Viktor's obscenely blue eyes "—incredible lower body strength you have. Why, to think you managed to keep my cock inside you even with figure skates on."

Yuuri went hot as a fiery comet in the sky. "Don't talk about that so loud!" he hissed. What they had done late one night at Hasetsu Ice Castle was not something that should be mentioned in the light of day, especially _outside_.

"Can't hear me," Viktor mumbled. "Too much rain; nobody outside."

"If _we_ are, somebody else could be, too," Yuuri said, but he could already tell logic wasn't going to be much help on Viktor right now. "Damn, did you drink the _entire_ bar under the table?"

"Nah," Viktor said. He wobbled a little, upsetting Yuuri's balance as well; clutching at Yuuri's arm, he went on, "Have I ever told you how gorgeous your eyes are, gorgeous?"

"First of all, yes, and secondly, you don't need to use bad pick-up lines on me, I'm already engaged to you."

Viktor huffed out a laugh, liquor-saturated breath washing over Yuuri. It should have been gross, but the alcohol smelled slightly sweet and Viktor was so damn beautiful—there were raindrops clinging to his eyelashes despite the umbrella, and the stormy sky coupled with the prism of rain made his eyes even bluer, more magical than ever. Yuuri couldn't help the sigh that escaped him. Even drunk and dependent on Yuuri, Viktor was a force of nature, too beautiful to be real, and too real all at once.

It was hard to believe he was all _his_ , Katsuki Yuuri's, and no one else's. But the gold ring glinting out of the corner of Yuuri's eye, on Viktor's right hand, confirmed it.

"Yuuuri," Viktor breathed, drawing out his name. The trill of the "r", the long vowel, every way that Viktor said his name was erotic, but he also said his name like no one else in the world said it, and it made Yuuri melt every time. Viktor wandered out of a straight line, then overcorrected, bumping harder into Yuuri. His hip was bony, and it stung a little. But then Viktor's breath was on his face, and his mouth was on his neck. "I'm sleepy now," he said.

"When we get back to Yu-topia you can rest," Yuuri said, but Viktor peeked up at him from beneath those platinum blond lashes, and the combination of that plus his aquatic blue eyes was devastating.

"I wanna sleep with you, Yuuri," Viktor said, low sexy rumble in his chest. "I mean…"

Yuuri went hot again, this time in his pants. "Yes, I know what you mean," he said, but he couldn't quite keep the arousal out of his voice. He wanted to sound annoyed… but how could anyone be annoyed with Viktor for long?

"In my bed," Viktor continued, "maybe naked but with, I don't know, that scarf still on. And your glasses. And I'll fuck you till I can't breathe, and then I'll—hey, can I come on your face? I've never done that before."

Yuuri's Japanese sensibilities were taking a beating. "Vitya!" he howled as quietly as he could. "This isn't some hentai!"

"What's that, hentai?" Viktor asked curiously, and Yuuri tried to stifle the blush that wanted to envelop him.

"I'll show you sometime," he said through gritted teeth. The worst of it was, it wasn't annoyance this time, either; again he was turning hot, the warmth of his blood almost unbearable in his veins—and his cock was half-hard. In the middle of the street!

"Show me now," Viktor pleaded. "Well, you know. Do you have some under your mattress, sweet Yuuri? So virginal before I met you, I bet you don't."

Just then, before Yuuri could respond, Viktor listed to the side, the wind picked up, and between those two things—with Yuuri trying to catch Viktor before he splashed down into a puddle—the umbrella was yanked out of his hands and went skittering away. Before Yuuri could turn round to run after it, Viktor had corrected himself again, and warm lips were a breath away from Yuuri's.

"It's not my fault, you know," Viktor said. "Anyone would want you like… like I've seen you. So hot. I just want to… um…" he was mumbling, as though growing genuinely sleepy, but the sparkle in his eyes had not diminished. Yuuri wanted to do so many things, like go try to rescue the umbrella, but the rain was lightly warm in the humid afternoon and the droplets framing Viktor's face made him look even more otherworldly. So when Viktor's lips met his own, tasting of liquor and raindrops, rain-slick, spit-slick, who knew, Yuuri didn't protest.

He wrapped his arms, hands now free, around his fiance and and allowed himself to drown in Viktor's scent, his sensation, his everything. He kissed back as good as he got, and the rain pattered down on them, dampening Viktor's face, his skin, his hair.

"Yuuri," Viktor moaned. He tightened fists into Yuuri's hair; he kissed so fiercely that it knocked Yuuri's glasses up his face. In the blur of his bad eyesight and the refracted colors of the rain as light passed through the sprinkles, Viktor was breathtaking.

Yuuri knew he should close his eyes as they drank greedily at each other's mouths, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. Viktor's eyes were shut gently, but there was nothing gentle about his kiss, or the way his hands roamed down Yuuri's spine.

"Oh, Yuuri," Viktor said as they pulled apart for long-needed breaths. "I could get drunk on you alone. I don't even need the alcohol."

His eyes opened slowly, and he regarded Yuuri. Then a laugh startled out of him.

"We'd better run," he said, sounding a bit more sober. "You're getting soaked."

"Well, it _is_ raining—" Yuuri began, but then he felt it, Viktor's palm, hot and heavy, caressing over the ridge of his erection.

"Not there. Here," Viktor said, and Yuuri yelped a little. He grabbed Viktor's hand, pulled it away from his crotch, and then jerked him along, running, just like Viktor had suggested.

It was difficult to run with a hard-on, but they got back to Yu-topia a lot quicker that way, and Viktor made sure it was _definitely_ worth it.

end.


End file.
